Nothing to Something
by Komod0-Sensei
Summary: When Izuku is four, he is told he can be a hero. So what if he didn't have what everyone else around him had. So what if he could never embody the ideals of the late All Might. So what if he was he didn't even have a clear set of ideals. It stopped being about the right thing long ago. Now, it was about the correct thing. (NoMight!, AllforNone!, College AU! Genderbending!)
1. One Start, Two Conflicts, Three Outcasts

**Inspired by "The Quirkless Hero: Dekiru" by Sapphiria**

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan-based parody. My Hero Academia is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, Studio Bones, Funimation, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

"_See that, Mom? He has a smile on his face. Even when everything seems hopeless he never gives up."_

_..._

"_Do you think ... I could be a hero too?"_

_..._

"_Izuku ..."_

_..._

"_Of course you can be a hero!"_

* * *

**_Thirteen Years Later_**

**_Alder High School _**

"Listen up! Now, even as second years, it's time you all start thinking seriously about your futures. I could hand out these career aptitude tests ... but why bother! We all know you wanna go for the hero course!"

The teacher's attempts at acting cool apparently told the students they were allowed to cause a little bit of havoc, Izuku thought with his head buried in his newest notebook, because suddenly everyone was flaring up their Quirks as if they were actually impressive.

"Yes, yes! You've all got impressive Quirks! But come on, no using Quirks in public, not till you're heroes." He said with a companionable wink.

Sensei, don't _lie_ to them, on top of being a complete tool.

They seemed convinced having a Quirk at all was all it took. Izuku would bet his bottom dollar none of them had done proper Quirk training a total of a _month_ in their lives.

Well, except for one.

"Come on, Teach. Don't lump me in with this bunch a' losers."

_Think_ of the devil, and he shall appear. Izuku turned a page in his "Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 53."

"I'm the real deal, but these chumps'll be lucky end up as sidekicks to some washed-up D-lister."

Because of course he wanted to get a reaction out of everyone, as they made their offense obvious. The quirkless teenager tuned out Bakugo Katsuki as he boasted about empty, selfish ambitions.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to U.A. too?

He ignored them as they stared at him for a moment, before bursting out into laughter in total obliviousness.

Izuku was an incredibly intelligent boy; highly observant and able to take in information like second nature. He spent every day analyzing heroes and villains he came across anywhere, taking note of their strengths, weaknesses, gadgets, counters, and environmental factors. Inko was worried his grades might have taken the damage from this little hobby, but he had the schedule to make sure they didn't interfere. Between getting top-notch grades and his notes on heroes, his intelligence went through the roof.

Inko had been taking her son to get serious martial arts lessons a year later. He learned how to use weapons.

Now? He had the mind of a scientist, the body of a warrior, instincts to match, and the scars to show for it. The naïve mockery of the other students didn't bother him one bit.

"Deku!"

And the palm about to slam down onto his desk was a simple chore.

Izuku caught Katsuki's hand inches before it could explode on top of his desk, and looked the delinquent dead in the eye.

"You just don't learn, do you, Deku?" Katsuki snarled, struggling slightly in the greenette's grip. "You're lower than these low-seats! You really think U.A. would settle for shit like you when they could have me?!"

"You're the one who never learns, Katsuki." Izuku said, looking at him disapprovingly. "First of all, these low-seats don't compare to the talent they accept, so if I don't have a chance, then neither do you. Second, I think they would absolutely choose you over me. You probably wouldn't make it through the psychiatric tests, if they even waited for that part with your poor personality. And third, I've told you," he began to tighten his grip, "my name is _Izuku_."

Katsuki struggled for a moment before stumbling back as Izuku let go of his wrist. Everyone was _just_ smart enough not to comment on what just happened.

"K-Katsuki, I believe I said no Quirks in class."

Almost everyone.

* * *

**_After School_**

**_On the way to the Midoriya Residence_**

Izuku sighed for the nth time in over ten years as he became sounder of mind with every step he took _away_ from his morally sub-par high school. Apparently, according to the insufferable "peers" he had to endure every day, not having a Quirk didn't just mean you weren't hero material; you didn't qualify as a person. It was like nothing else he was capable of even mattered. He didn't have a quirk, so he offended them by existing. Plain and simple.

Well, it didn't matter what they thought. He'd had to work ten times harder than anyone else without a Quirk to achieve his dreams, and he wouldn't have had that resolve if his mother hadn't told him exactly what he'd needed to hear. It didn't exactly make it easier to endure the constant mockery and fight off the abuse of his classmates, teachers, and every asshole that seemed to just run into him on the street. But it gave him the strength to work through it.

Things had only gotten harder five years back. Izuku had been forced to watch a live broadcast as his hero, the Symbol of peace himself, All Might, had fought a Villain far more powerful than any other.

And died along with him in the process.

Crime had fluctuated since then, but generally criminals had gotten bolder since then, and heroes were put harder at work, between their own lack of cooperation amongst each other, and no All Might to hold down the real threats. His mother had dreaded he would only die if he continued to follow that path, and had almost begged him to choose another dream.

Izuku loved his mother, more than anyone else he could love. Knowing the dream he had worked towards for as long as he could remember without distraction or competition made his mother worry like this, it killed him.

But there was nothing else he would rather have been. And if All Might was gone, that just mean he _had_ to become a hero now. So people could feel safe again. So _she_ could feel safe again.

He was just approaching the tunnels, when he suddenly heard the sounds of squelching and – human struggling? Slowly and quietly, he followed the sounds to where he had been heading in the first place. What he found - or rather who - could only be described as a sentient mass of slime and jagged teeth, two yellow eyes were observing the victim in their grasp from different angles. Now Izuku wasn't one to judge based off of appearance, but he was pretty sure the individual ( a body like that, not even voice could confirm gender) was a villain.

Thinking quickly, he looked around, and found a chunk of gravel the size of a baseball, and with practiced aim, chucked it straight into the villain's eye.

Wailing in pain, the villain's grip on it's hostage loosened enough that the individual in question made desperate inhales, and Izuku rushed towards the villain and used no small fraction of his strength to tear him out of the gelatinous body. He carried the civilian to relative safety, and turned back to the villain just in time to see it had gathered itself enough to be enraged.

"You little shit!" It spoke in a warbled voice. "I'm being hunted by heroes! Since you volunteered, you're my new bargaining chip!" It moved forward in a burst of speed, and Izuku just barely managed to dodge its entire body hurling towards him. He paced backward several steps, and narrowly dodged a tentacle of sludge, which then crushed the cinder block walling it landed on.

Izuku continued to dodge as tendrils passed over and under him.

"Oil, you huge pile o' shit! You still want me as a hostage?"

The pair both turned involuntarily to see that the ex-hostage was fully recovered and addressing the villain between them directly now that Izuku had the chance to get a good look at the civilian he noted his spindly figure covered by a t-shirt, a jean jacket, and blue Jean's. Indigo hair was flared out in large tufts, and he had dark circles under his half-closed eyes which suggested he had little concern for the situation.

The villain laughed. "If you're so eager, who am I to-"

The villain stopped halfway through its statement, it's body suddenly became still (as still as a quivering gelatinous mass could be) and its eyes seem to be fogged over. The purple haired boy suddenly grabbed a trash can from off the side and took off the lid. "Now get in here," he says in a low voice , "and stay in here until the pros show up for you." Much to Izuku's surprise the mass of polluted gelatin did as he was told and managed to stuff its entire body inside the can, despite supposedly being bigger than it could hold. He placed the lid over it and let out a huge sigh of relief, only to get the feeling that he was being stared at. He turned to see Izuku looking at him with a slack-jawed expression of awe.

Izuku managed to break himself out of his stupor and put together a statement. "*ahem* Thanks for, uh, thanks for your help. I'm not sure I could have lasted much longer without doing something that the pros would stumble into at the exact moment to make me look like the assailant." As he walked towards him, he noticed that despite his thin frame, he was on shorts than Izuku himself by an inch.

"It's no big deal." He responded. "I just didn't want him coming after me in case you did fail."

"I appreciate your honesty." was Izuku's dry response. "...I'm Izuku Midoriya." He stuck out a hand.

"Hitoshi Shinso." The lanky teen responded curtly.

"Is it alright with you if I ask you something, Shinso-kun?"

"Sure." His expression contrasted directly with his statement.

"Shinso," Izuku looked at him with genuine interest, "was that ... _mind control_ you used back there?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Shinso was just about to use it on this guy to make sure they never spoke again, because these conversations were alwaysthe same, but the way the taller, far more muscular teenager jumped closer towards him caught him so off-guard he forgot to do it when he responded.

"That's awesome! Mental Quirks are so rare among Quirk classes in general! Are you by chance planning on entering into the hero course? They would absolutely beg to have someone with your power on their payroll! How do you activate it? How many people can you control at once? How strong is your hold over them? Do you have to focus on the people you're controlling or can they stay in the back of your mind as long as they're under your influence?"

Izuku stopped short, because Shinso remembered what he was supposed to be doing again, but he didn't issue any commands. He was too deep in thought over the questions the guy asked, and how ... genuinely interested he seemed. He released his control. Maybe this guy would be worth hearing out.

"Sorry." Izuku responded, rubbing the back of his head. "I just really love Quirks. They come in greater variety than any other genetic trade in the world, and they all have so many different uses! I've been obsessed with them for as long as I can remember, especially the quirks of heroes and villains as well as heroes in general."

"I can see that. So was there something else you wanted to talk to me about, or did you just want my autograph?"

"By chance," Izuku said ignoring the autograph comment, "are you planning on entering into the hero course? Because I think I might be able to help you out."

"Help me out how?" Hitoshi was at a loss. Usually he could tell when people were faking amazement with his villainous Quirk because they did it all the time. But he felt no distrust or hidden caution from this guy. Still ... if he had a way to help him make it into the hero course, wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

"Well you see, I'm planning to be a hero myself, and part of my training is that I spend a lot of my time researching quirks and the people that use them. Possibe uses, support items, counters and boosts ... I was wondering if you'd be interested in some pointers on how to use yours."

"Well..."

Out of nowhere, two heroes swept into the tunnel, Kamui Wood swinging in in front of them, and Ingenium swooping in behind them. The two of them are in awe at the pair of young legends before them.

"Pardon us," Ingenium speaks, his voice muffled slightly by his helmet, "but have either of you seen a man taking the form of a mass of sludge? He robbed a convenience store and we managed to track him through the sewers but he got away from us."

Shinso managed to snap out of his awe first. "Uh, a-year sir, Ingenium sir." He gestured to the trash bin. "We managed to contain him in this."

"Outstanding!" Ingenium praised, moving in and picking up the can. He passed it to Kamui who bound it up tight in his branches. "Normally I'd have to reprimand you for what I suspect would be illegal Quirk use ... buuut I have no evidence." He glanced at them coyly under his helmet.

"Thank you, sir!" Izuku managed to shriek. Here he was, talking to two of Japan's coolest Heroes!

After Izuku receiving some autographs with no small amount of excitement, and the pair of heroes taking off to deliver the criminal to the police, the teens walk down the street. Hitoshi was glad he decided to listen to Izuku, for he learned more about the uses of his Quirk than he had known in 14 years. He learned he could insert subliminal command that would allow him to snap people in and out of his control without needing his Quirk's "conditions," there are things he could say that would get assured response from a whole group at once, and it would be best if the Brainwasher took control of a person at random points during a conversation, as a way to eliminate any suspicions about the connection between a person's response, and his Quirk.

After that, they began to go their separate ways, but Shinso stopped and looked back at Izuku, who was walking in the opposite direction "Wait!" he blurted out.

In response, Izuku stopped and turned around, his expression one of surprise and intrigue. "Yes?"

Izuku's advice had made Hitoshi realize something: for all of his claims and desires of becoming a hero, he hadn't done much to work towards that goal. This Midoriya, whoever he was, could be him with that; and given there was little more than a year and a half before he could apply to the hero course, he would need all the help he could get.

"I was thinking..." Hitoshi rubbed the back of his head, one hand in his pocket. "Could we train together?" Izuku's eyes widened further, and his lips seemed to be spreading into a grin. "My Quirk's ... not exactly one I can train without getting caught, and ..." well this was getting awkward "... I could use help figuring out how to better work towards my goals."

Izuku wore a face-splitting grin, and gave an immediate response. "Meet me in front of Tagoba Beach in two hours.

* * *

**_Later _**

**_Midoriya Residence_**

"Mom! I'm home!" Izuku felt like he was walking on air. But he didn't have time to waste. He had to grab a few energy drinks quick, and maybe some trail mix just in case, and of course let his mother know the situation.

"Welcome home Izuku! I'm just watching some TV. Care to join me?" Izuku walked into the living room to find his mother doing as she said, albeit in a tracksuit and a bit of sweat on her brow. It had been some time ago, but ever since Izuku had become more determined to achieve his goals his darling mother had decided to get into working out herself, and Izuku had to say, he was proud of her commitment.

Izuku kissed his mother on her forehead, before moving into the kitchen to look for his target. "I'd love to, Mom, but, there's been a change of plans. I've recently acquired a new training partner."

Inko Midoriya could only look at where her son had been while he searched through the fridge. "Izuku?"

"I met someone on my way home. We talked a bit, turns out he's interested in being a hero too. I agreed to help him out," he reappeared with the items in hand, "and we're going to meet over at the beach. I just wanted to grab some things and let you know I'll most likely be home late. He turned to place his school belongings in his room, but before he could open the door, he felt his mother's warm embrace around him.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear. He was certain she was tearing up again. "You've come so far and I want you to know I'll always support you no matter what."

He made an attempt to hug her back, even though she was behind him. It was awkward but not on successful. "Thank you, Mom." He said. "I never could have made it this far without you."

She gently relinquished her embrace and went back to the living room while he slipped into his room, and tossed his bag onto the bed. He allowed himself one look at the almost-blank walls before sighing and slipping out of the house. He'd sold all of his merchandise about two years ago, after deciding the money could be better used for training and research. It wasn't easy; he'd cried himself to sleep on the night he'd sold off the last of it. His admiration for the Symbol of peace would always be clear in his heart, and that was the only place he needed it to be. But he needed to do everything possible to assure he was working his hardest on being the best hero he could be without a Quirk. He couldn't afford to waste time or effort on sentimental merchandise.

* * *

**_Afternoon _**

**_Tagoba Municipal Beach _**

Hitoshi didn't know what he was expecting in terms of training but he wasn't expecting this; a beach covered with mountains of garbage, most of which were bigger than a house. "How exactly do you get anything done here?"

"I haven't." Izuku answered honestly, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. "This will actually be day one of training at Tagoba Beach."

"And how do you plan on us getting anything done?"

"We're going to clean up this entire beach!"

"... Okay, you wanna run that one by me again?"

"Part of being competent hero is having proper fitness." Izuku explained. "By carrying this trash from the beach to a designated landfill, we'll essentially be doing weight lifting. And depending on the different types of trash we carry will be using different muscles."

"That's fair," The purple-haired boy conceded, "but wouldn't it just be easier to use a high standards gym, even if there's a price?"

"It might be," Izuku said, "but that would only cover half of the purpose. You see, this beach used to be very popular, but ocean currents have brought anything dumped in the water here. People take advantage of that and illegally dump their trash here. Now everyone just stays away from here except to get rid of things. Heroes these days, even in this time of crisis are all about showing off. In the time before Quirks, what mattered was serving the community. No matter how boring it was, we can't allow ourselves to stray from those roots."

The system had no small amount of merit. But ... "Will that be all we do until we're ready for the hero course?"

"Shinso-kun," Izuku started, as he walked up to the skinnier boy," I never asked: which hero course are you applying for exactly?"

He didn't even need to think about the answer. "U.A. University."

Izuku put on another ear-splitting grin and _dear god _did this kid remind him of All Might, because only the late symbol of peace that ever had a smile that confident. "Me too." This caused Hitoshi to perk up slightly instead of cringing away from this overwhelming radiance. "But we've got barely a year and a half left to get ready. And if we're going to make it in, we need to be more than just strong. With what we are lacking, we need to be cunning, we need to know how to fight formally, better than any of them and we need to keep every trick up our sleeves, instead of out in the open."

This made sense, but it also reminded him...

"Hey, Midoriya," he asked, "what exactly is _your_ Quirk?"

"Actually I'm Quirkless." Izuku said rather casually. "I rely on my physical skills and my intellect. Now, tell me Shinso, how much experience do you have in fighting?"

"... Not a lot?"

Okay, not a lot of info to work with. "Shinso-kun. Do you ... have you ever thrown a punch?"

"I've punched a few people before they dropped me. Is that a start?"

"We'll ... work on that. Right now." Immediately Izuku leaped at the tired-looking young man, open palm cocked underhand, while Shinso clumsily cocked back and threw a fist, a blow the Quirkless boy moved past with ease. The Brainwash user couldn't react as a fist stopped barely 3 inches from his face.

"You've shoved do your natural reaction of flinching and cringing away," Izuku said, backing off slightly, "but you clearly have no formal training. We'll need to work on that, starting with how to properly throw a punch." He then pointed down one direction of the beach. "There's a blue pickup truck that way. Run until you see it sticking out of one of the piles and back here, and repeat this thirty times in total."

Too shocked to make any comment, Shinso broke into an awkward jog, hoping he wouldn't miss the truck.

* * *

**_Afternoon _**

**_Approaching Shinso Residence_**

Shinso wondered if dying was a better feeling than he was feeling right now. After the run, Shinso was already running on fumes. Then Izuku showed him how to throw a proper punch, and then he had to try to land a hit on Izuku after that. Once he managed to, he was to do as many pushups, situps, and squats as he could before each body part affected gaveout, which didn't take long.

It was worth it though. It was never going to be easy, and as a genuine grin stretch across his face, showing off his straight teeth, he felt like he could finally find pride in a hard day's work.

For an instant, he was looking forward to it for the next year.

* * *

**_Two Months Later, After School _**

**_Outside Aldera High _**

"How's it goin', you boring, dried-up sacks of shit?"

"Huh?"

"The hell did you just say?"

"You again?"

"You lookin' to get your ass kicked?"

It was so easy to reach into their minds it wasn't even funny anymore.

From beside him, Midoriya spoke up. "You'd think even _they_ would have figured it out by now, but at least they saved us the trouble of having to look for new training dummies."

This was a simple practice. Shinso would use a line that as many of them as possible (usually all of them) would respond to. He'd keep them in control long enough to give them increasingly complex commands, and then have them hit each other with increasing amounts of force to exercise his hold on them while brainwashed. Rinse and repeat. This Quirk training, more intense than it appeared, was done through use of some high school scumbags that, for Izuku, weren't good for anything else.

In the two months that had been more intense than the entirety of Hitoshi's life prior, he learned some key details about Izuku Midoriya.

He spent 23 hours a day working towards his future (to him, even his hours of sleep were hard work) and the 24th planning for how he could use those other hours.

Despite having no Quirk, or maybe even _because_ of that, he was a force of nature; strong enough to push a truck like a shopping cart, smart enough to plan out Hitoshi's training for the entire time until just before U.A. Entrance Exams, and faster than Hitoshi could ever hope to keep up with on foot.

And, according to the man himself, he was a voluntary egoist, so he wasn't helping him purely out of the goodness of his heart.

Hitoshi mused, as he ordered the thugs he controlled to knock each other out, that he wasn't exactly becoming a hero for altruistic reasons himself.

A week into their training with each other, Hitoshi had confessed his insecurities over being seen as a villain, and Izuku had admitted that was part of the reason he was training with him. Izuku himself was Quirkless, which alone should have made it hopeless for him to be a hero, according to society. Similarly, Hitoshi's Quirk was supposedly enough to make him worse than simply "not a hero." By becoming what they "could not be," they were defying social standards that had been set by people who knew no better.

(The two had left school grounds, and were now headed toward their seaside training grounds.)

Honestly, Hitoshi didn't mind being a soldier in someone else's war if his own goals came through in the end.

And he was becoming certain they would. After two months, his Quirk required at least being punched to break out of, where it had once needed something akin in force to a shove, and his "slaves" moved somewhat faster than stereotypical zombies. He'd studied more, without cutting into his sleep, (where he'd already stayed up late, now he was resting properly, though for some reason the dark circles hadn't faded at all) and he was a halfway decent brawler.

He was still going to apply to Gen. Ed. Course. Izuku had instructed him to read up on requirements for passing the U.A. exam, acquired through not-so-legal means. He doubted he would be good enough to fight robots in a year.

"Hey there, Copycat. Wanna compare copies to the original?"

On the other hand, at least he had some fair game until that day.

The two of them stopped and noticed, a short distance ahead of them, a group of five guys standing before a girl they had never seen before.

Piercing blue eyes with white pupils looked upon them with a calm disdain. Long, slick, sunny blonde hair stretched halfway down her back, parted to the left of her smooth face. Her slim figure was concealed by shorts and a flannel button shirt, and she wore a pair of tennis shoes. Her hands, with palms broader than he'd seen on the average person, instead of being clenched, were open, as if ready to reach out in some way. Did she have some sort of touch-based Quirk? Whatever it might have been she was definitely about to use it.

"No thanks." She replied coolly. "I've figured out all I need is just by looking at you." She turned to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find a way to keep from wasting my time."

One of them grabbed her hand. Honestly, Izuku wasn't sure who needed help between them.

"C'mon, sweetie. No need to play hard to get." The thug's tone became aggressive. "We all know how this goes."

His friends were becoming aggressive too. One's fists were becoming l blocky, as if made of a heavy plastic. The lead man's free hand had electricit threads passing between his fingers. Another's nails had sharpened, and he pointed them at her as if he were pretending his hand was a gun. The arms of the fourth bulked up immensely, and the last one grew razor-sharp spines on his legs that went through the holes already in his pants.

"And yet, you are still touching me." The girl retorted. "Now, kindly get lost."

She must have struck a nerve, because the man grit his teeth, and was raising his electric hand above his head. "Now you listen here ... !"

"She's not interested." Izuku spoke up, Hitoshi standing just behind him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as she says, and get lost."

The lead asshole let go of the blonde girl, and turned his attention to Izuku. "And just what are you gonna do if we don't, shithead?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about me. She seems to be handling you just fine. But I'd help."

"Hi," the girl spoke up, "nice to meet you. I've got this handled. You can be on your way now."

"You shut your mouth!" The lead thug snapped at her before turning back to the greenette. "And you had better be on your merry way, before you get hurt."

"Funny." Izuku mused. "I was gonna use those exact words."

"That's it!"

The leader leaped at Izuku, but Hitoshi stepped in and punched the taser-man red across the jaw, and he dropped like a ragdoll.

The block-fisted one and the spine-leg moved on them, but Izuku flicked a kick that bowled over Thorn-legs, and shot a one-two punch at his partner's gut, before landing a flying knee in his face that sent him in the air for an instant before he fell on his back. Neither of them got back up.

He turned around to see the one with the fingernails pointing at him, but the blonde girl put her hand on the gangster's shoulder, and hit him with the effects of a taser, judging by how he spasmed on his feet for a moment, before dropping and shaking erratically. The muscle-armed guy tried to grab her in a bear hug, but she ducked under the hug, and placed her hand on his crotch, before letting loose another shock. When he dropped, he didn't even tremble, and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head.

Izuku looked disturbed and impressed, while Hitoshi had to suppress the urge to express his phantom pain by trying to cover his crotch.

The young woman turned to them. "Well, regardless, thanks for your help. It took less time than normal to take care of these idiots."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "You have to deal with them a lot?" He didn't notice the lead thug had recovered and was ready to try and taser him.

"Not a lot." She confessed. Suddenly, she pointed her finger like a gun and one of her nails flew off, and landed in the thug's knee, causing him to wordlessly fall on his ass and scream in pain. "Only once or twice a month. They never seem to learn."

Izuku couldn't help but ask. "Why _do_ they keep attacking you?"

"Because they want to 'compare Quirk compatibilities.' " She remarked, glaring at the down thugs with disgust.

Hitoshi chimed in. "Well they'll get to 'compare Quirks' with plenty of others behind bars." He turned to Izuku. "Let's go report these guys to the cops."

"Sure thing." He then to the blonde woman. "Could you come with us please? We need a witness to identify them."

"Alright." She walked until she was next to Izuku, then looked up at him, and moved up to his ear. "Any funny business," she whispered, "and I have numerous ways on hand to punish in very amusing ways. Clear?"

"...I believe you."

* * *

**I tried, I tried, I really tried to not jump on the QuirklessHero!Izuku bandwagon. I tried to be original, but my creativity just wasn't having any of that shit. So here it is. My own version of Izuku's dear Mamadoriya telling him what he needs to hear l, and him becoming a Quirk-free badass. And look who's been taken along for the ride. But it won't stop there. Wink. And in case it's not totally clear, yes, I also turned U.A. into a University. Plenty of room for adult situations, but you didn't hear it from me.**

**In case you need a visual of Fem!Neito, I found this on facebook.**

**. /v/t1.0-9/56640070_2418763791781047_465886355411435520_ ?_nc_cat=110_nc_ht= oh=be3699a93b5277eaf18945707494c324oe=5D76F7AC**

**I've got no beta reader. Help me.**


	2. No Pressure

**A second chapter a few days after the first? Don't expect it to be a pattern. I really just split the original version in two, because I wanted each chapter to be relatively short, 8000 words ****_maximum_****. I just wanted to give you time to "get a handle on" the first chapter. **

**I should warn you: Neito, or Neiro, isn't going to the only Genderbend. The canon Hero course lineup is a sausage fest. And the lineup itself will be different, seeing as how the entrance exam was a free-for-all, where anyone could have passed, anyone could have failed, anyone could have topped out, and anyone could have just barely made it...or failed.**

**Also, since such things are changing, that means the leaderboard for the top 10 students in the entrance test is different, but it's not really important unless you want me to do a chapters on Neiro's perspective. And I _will_ do i****t****,**** if such a thing is preferred.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan-based parody. My Hero Academia is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, Studio Bones, Funimation, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Neiro Monoma wasn't quite sure what to make of the two boys walking next to her. They hadn't tried anything right away, so there was solace in that. She wouldn't go as far as saying the green haired boy was in charge of the purple-haired boy, but it was obvious who called the shots.

The first part of the walk was in awkward silence, before Izuku turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl's half-lidded eyes turned to him. "You can."

"Oh, brother." The sleepy-looking one muttered. If either of them heard him, it didn't show.

"So ... yours is a copying Quirk, isn't it."

This stopped her dead. She must've made it obvious, given how she'd used the first guy's Shocking Fingers (he had boasted about how hot he thought the name sounded several times), and then his friends Fingernail Gun. She continued walking. Whoever this man was, he was clever enough to draw the parallels quickly.

"I did." She might as well get it out of the way. She heard it a lot, the "copycat" or the "useless Quirk" or even "you've got no chance in heroics." Really, she was pretty numb to it at this point.

"Ah, I figured as much." The green boy responded. "And are you, by chance, considering a future in heroics?"

She had to force herself to keep walking, hoping neither of them noticed her stumbling. Usually the people who knew what her Quirk was stopped the subject there, and when she tried to bring up her goals in casual conversation, they usually laughed her off, ignored her, or told her flat out she had no chance. Yet, here was this guy, bring up the topic of her in heroics all on his own. Her automatic responses were slowly dwindling on her tongue. "I ... yeees."

The last question surprised her, though it shouldn't have.

"And are you, by chance, applying for Yuuei?" Izuku wasn't completely expecting the answer to be yes. There were plenty of other Hero school that were easier to get into, albeit less prominent. Not everyone who wanted to be a hero was confident enough - or arrogant enough - to set their standards that high.

"... I am. What does it matter to you?"

"It matters to _us_," Izuku said, referring to both himself and Hitoshi, "because we're going to Yuuei too." His tone then became much more chipper. "Maybe we'll all be in the same class. I know we just met, but it would be nice to see a familiar face."

He ignored the image of Bakugo in his mind.

"...No, I agree." Neiro replied, a smile stretching across her face. She reached out in a handshake. "By the way, I'm Neiro Monoma." She could at least see what type of Quirks her potential classmates had.

A subtle but very useful part of Neiro's Quirk, was that she got an impression of how it worked before she even used it. It was accompanied by a sensation that came following physical contact with the target of copying.

"Nice to meet you, Monoma. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Nothing.

The girl's face morphed from disguised politeness to confusion. "You're Quirkless?"

Izuku quickly realized the implications, and an awkward silence fell. Behind them, Hitoshi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, finally noticing how nice the sky looked in the afternoon.

Then, the Quirkless young man looked her dead in the eye, a fire flaring up in his emerald orbs as he spoke without doubt or room for argument. "I Won't Give Up even if everyone else thinks I'm powerless I'll keep working towards it no matter what happens."

Neiro wasn't sure what she could say; the natural response that had practically been bred into human beings since the existence of powers. And her own Quirk wasn't one that worked without another. She didn't exactly have room to talk.

"There are other ways to become part of the hero course." Izuku's continued. "Based on how well we do in the U.A. Sports Festival, they'll consider transferring us. So I and Shinso are going to apply one of the other courses, and work until then. Even if we have to take on every other student in the year to make it."

Neiro had to admit, he had himself convinced, if no one else. And, oddly enough, it seemed he, as well as his friend, were given the same label as herself. Her grin returned, more sincere this time. "Well then, Midoriya, Shinso." She continued walking down the street towards the station. "I think I've found something of a kinship with you."

It was Hitoshi who responded. "Huh?"

"Consider us partners of sorts." She declared. She looked back at them. "If ever you decide to work together towards our ambitions, I won't be hard to find."

"Actually, we were just heading towards training before we ran into you and those guys. You can totally join us today after we make this trip."

"Oh..." She turned away. She wasn't embarrassed, it was totally an expected response. Ooooh, why'd he have to be so unhesitating about it? "Well then, let's get this over with." She continued walking.

Izuku smiled at Shinso. "We've got a new ally." He whispered. "She's sure to pass the Hero entrance exam. If we can convince her, she might give us information on the other members of the hero course. We can use that to get a leg up on them in the festival!"

"And fill a few entries in your journals, right?"

"Exactly." Izuku said, as they continued down the road. "Maybe _she'll_ find a use for them. She is a power copier after all."

* * *

When Neiro learned they had their own training grounds, she wasn't expecting a beach buried under slowly shrinking piles of trash. But she went along with it, because they quickly made it clear that they knew what they were doing.

And then she'd _felt_ what they were doing. Hard. She had been tested in hand to hand, in which she hadn't been too wrecked, before being challenged to find as many Quirks as she could hold onto copies of at once, and then train them mercilessly in the form of trying use them to get rid of trash on the beach until they all ran out. Then she was told to assist Shinso in moving the garbage. She had declared against lifting in Shinso's quantities.

_"Not every fit person in U.A. relies on lifting strength." She stated matter-of-factly. I don't mind being the slim one, even if_ everyone _there turns out to be a mountain of muscle."_

Currently, she was doing a big of Quirk-slash-fitness training by using a minor strength Quirk she had copied to help Hitoshi move a filing cabinet to the dump.

Izuku, meanwhile, was working on their journal entries in his newest set of analysis books: Hero Analysis for the Present: Vol. 1. These would cover his classmates, seniors, and future Juniors, who would be separate from heroes analyzed prior.

_Let's see, Hitoshi would need something to disguise his voice, keep his tricks from getting tired by people recognizing the danger of his voice. He'll need some combat equipment_._ I still need to decide what weapons will suit him. _

Izuku enjoyed coming up with new support items, because it was good practice for designing in the Support Course. He had decided that was the course he wanted to infiltrate Yuuei through, since he would get the chance to work on his own costume, as well as theirs. Functions, additional gadgets, weapons ... they would all be completely up to him. _And_ them. Spending two years in engineering club during high school certainly helped.

_Neiro is different. She's shown me her costume designs; she already has a way to keep track of Quirk time. What she really needs is some way for her costume to adapt to the copied Quirks as she does._

"...Hair Weave. I doubt she'll be against the idea solely for the purpose of keeping a straight hairline. She's a rather practical person. The real issue is how much hair goes into a hair-weave costume. It might depend on the materials and amount of such..."

"Hey Midoriya?"

"And for another matter, how many watches will she be able to carry on her costume without them eventually getting in the way. The more Quirks she can copy, the more she's likely to add on..."

"Midoriya..."

"Costumes aside, she said she could copy twelve Quirks for fifteen minutes each, but she only recently discovered how to combine them, but if she mastered it, she'd be on a whole new level..."

"Midoriya."

"She said her doctor confirmed she would never be able to use more than one at a time. Then again, mine based my Quirk status off my _toe bones_-"

"Hey! Midoriya!"

Izuku was snapped out of his thought, and his head shot up to see Hitoshi looking at him in exasperation. Neiro was standing behind him, seemingly hiding (barely) her amusement. "It's almost time to do our Quirk training. Getting deep in your notes again?"

"Yeah," the muscular greenette stood up and moved forward, still paying attention to his notes. "I have some new ideas I want to try out maybe a week from now."

Hitoshi and Neiro followed behind him, the latter attempting to look over his shoulder. "And what are they notes of?" She Insisted. "Trying to keep track of our progress? Hoping to find some form of weakness to work with?"

"More than that." Izuku said, turning around to face her. "I take notes on heroes and villains I think have something to teach me, and I learn about the uses for their Quirks, their costumes and equipment, and their rescue and combat moves." He showed her an entry of herself, with a sketch of her that was currently only the outline. "I don't have a Quirk of my own, so I have to do better than other heroes in every other way to make up for it."

He handed her the book, and she flipped through the pages to find this particular entry was about _her_, and seemed to go on for pages beyond the sketch.

The notes were unlike anything she had seen or done herself. His notes on her Quirk were spot-on, even in the areas about which she had been purposefully vague. And he even had special move ideas for Quirk combinations based on the types of Quirks she combined; and even categorized them by _how many she used at once!_

"I guess we're more alike than we thought." She said curtly, passing him the notebook, before pacing ahead of him. "I am a power copier after all."

Izuku looked back at Shinso and mouthed _See?_

The Brainwash user simply rolled his eyes.

For the next thirteen months, The trio did nothing but train together. It was the most hellish year of their lives. Strength training, endurance training, stretching to improve flexibility, Quirk training for 2 out of 3, and analysis for the 3rd. They never fell behind on their entacademics, meeting for study sessions every Monday. The academic requirements for General studies in U.A. were even higher than those for the hero course, and the Support and Business Courses had even higher requirements than that. They would test themselves every so often on thugs who tried to pick a fight with them, and low-level villains who the Pros had yet to notice or catch. It was vigilantism, but they weren't going to _wait_ for heroes to catch them, or worse, wait for them to commit a crime to punish them for.

In the end, it all paid off. A week before the Hero course entrance test, the beach was cleared, and the three of them were as ready as they would ever be.

"This'll be the last time we see each other for a while." Izuku said to the pair before him panting slightly. "The Support exam is today so the students can be ready to receive the incoming design requests of the hero course students. So before I head off, I want to see what you guys can do."

They didn't get to prepare, able to little much than jump in two different directions as he sprinted forward.

In response, Shinso grabbed his arm and attempted to kick him in the back of his knee, but the _much_ stronger teenager flipped in mid-air, and twisted Shinso's arm behind him.

Realizing he had lost track of Monoma, he looked around, and saw her just out in his field of vision just soon enough to realize she was moving behind him.

Her arms turned into a pair of ropes, and went for his left leg, before she heaved as hard as she could.

To little affect.

Izuku pulled his leg with such force that she flung forward and found his foot planting in her face, and she ragdolled.

Putting what he learned into use, Shinso kicked backwards into Izuku's shin, causing him to stagger slightly. He switched legs and kicked him in the other, before doing three backwards headbutts.

Izuku did one back, causing Shinso to feel a little ... wobbly.

So focused on Shinso was Izuku, that when he felt small spines in the back of his leg, he realized too late that he had taken his focus off of Neiro. He Judo flipped Shinso into where he last thought she was - behind him - only to find she had moved out of the world in time, and she was making use of Fingernail Gun. She fired one with each finger, which he quickly dodged, and continued to fire on him while backing away to keep him from trying to close the distance between them. One landed in his shoulder, and two more in his gut, causing him to wince in slight pain.

She switched to Shocking Fingers, allowing him to charge in. She reached out with her right hand and he moved around it, but this was revealed as a feint when her left hand, cocked back and under her, suddenly darted out and grazed his abdomen. He recoiled at the shock, and was suddenly tackled onto his back by a recovered Hitoshi, who got him into an arm bar hold.

Neiro quickly hopped on top of him, and placed a hand crackling with electricity at the side of his face.

"Do you yield?"

In response, Izuku lifted the arm with Shinso on it, faster than he could react, and slammed him into Neiro, sending them tumbling into a pile. As Izuku sprang to his feet, Neiro planted her feet on the small of Hitoshi's back and, with him ready, pushed him off at Izuku, turning him into a tackling missile.

Izuku, in response, merely held out his fist, and it found itself planted in Shinso's gut, before he dropped to the ground where he writhed in pain. Izuku trapped him in a Body Scissor hold, forcing him to tap three times.

Jumping up to intercept Neiro, he suddenly found his foot caught in _the sinking ground?_

"Nice, no?" Neiro said, a few feet ahead of him, that self-reassured grin he had come to know crossing her smooth lips. "I got this one off a guy from my neighborhood. He's apparently going to be applying for U.A. as well. Maybe you can tell him I beat you with it before _he_ even did, if you can pass your own test." She spoke in a rather conversational tone.

She was taunting him and he knew it. That said, he _was_ getting frustrated with having to try and think of some way to counter the softening ground. Struggling, no matter how strong he was, would only cause him to sink faster. Heck, it might increase his pace because he forced it with more strength.

Then, he smirked.

When he was just above knee-deep, he reached into his back pocket, and held out, a strange sphere that looked to be made of blue plastic, with a metal band in the middle.

"I guess it's only fitting," he said, grinning at the confused Neiro, "that I almost literally pulled this out of my butt."

...

...

...

Shut up.

He threw it down on the softened ground and much to Neiro's surprise, it coated over with frost, and became encased in ice. Izuku planted both of his arms on the cold platform, and pushed himself out of the soft earth. He sprang off of it, towards Neiro, who made a last-ditch effort to stun him by using Rope Arms to extend her Shock-fingered hand at him.

Izuku jolted violently, losing control of his muscles as the effects of the stun-gun appendage began to take hold.

Fighting through the pain, as was his specialty, he managed to land a chop to her neck.

Before she lost consciousness, Neiro got the dreaded feeling that particular move would be her downfall numerous times in the future.

Several minutes later, she awoke to see Izuku beaming down at her, his green eyes bright in the early morning light. She scrambled to her feet, and saw Hitoshi standing next to him, looking at her as a fox looking upon a tricked hound, even as he nursed his sore arm.

"What was _that_?" Monoma demanded. "Since when do you carry weapons like that around?"

"It was just for this occasion." Izuku said. "The fact that you guys got me to use it is just the hallmark to show how far you guys came. It's an ice grenade. I won't go any further into detail, because the author doesn't know anything about cryogenics, or other such sciences that other fan fiction writers seem to know about just for the sake of making their work somehow look smart."

"Good point." The Copier noted. "I certainly hope that the readers don't expect ridiculous amounts of convoluted explanation for everything. He is only a human being indulging in a hobby after all, and not a rocket scientist. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"We can only hope." Izuku decided.

"Congratulations, guys." Izuku patted the brainwash user on the back, causing him to wince at the slight sting on a bruise. "You two were awesome before, but now I know you'll get into U.A., and we'll take the festival by storm."

He gave Hitoshi his verdict. "Shinso, you fought smartly enough. You only used direct force to stun me and fought using other techniques instead of just trying to knock me out. You didn't try to rely on Brainwash, and that's okay. You didn't risk time with a trick that you weren't sure worked. Your form is rusty, but it's nothing that can't be fixed with practice, practice, practice. That being said, you could have relied on your environment a bit more. Throwing sand at me would have been a suitable distraction."

Shinso looked at Izuku as if he had given him a new kind of hope, before nodding slowly, but dutifully.

The lean-muscled teen turned his attention to Neiro, who looked apprehensive. "Neiro, as usual, you relied on your Quirks over more brutal close combat, and you surprised me with that last Quirk. You came closer than ever before. Not only that, but at the last moment, you used _more than one Quirk at a time_ in a practical scenario without having to force it, and you used it in a way that was more efficient than the two could ever have achieved separately. That being said, it was still last minute, and therefore done out of desperation, rather than assurance it would work. It's true you should save the ace up your sleeve, but that timing is cutting it rather close. You must have confidence in your tricks, or they will not serve you. And for the most part, you used Quirks your opponent has already seen before. I probably knew how to counter them, but you were fortunate that I didn't have the means."

Neiro really wasn't used to genuine praise. Even after all the work they'd done, it was still an alien concept to her. Granted, most of that time was spent doing the actual work; not much was wasted in words. She nodded mutely.

"Well, I'll be late for _my_ exam if I'm not Quick, so I'd better be off." He broke into a light jog, and waved back at them. "Don't stop improving just because _I'm_ gone."

The two of them watched as he became a speck in the distance. Neiro scoffed. "Just because he's gone indeed. Who does he think he is, that he'd think we'd be lost without him."

...

Shinso spoke up. "Yuuei's not gonna survive him, is it."

"_Us_, Shinso." Neiro countered, patting him on the back. "Yuuei will not survive _us_."

* * *

**_Midday _**

**_U.A. Testing Building_**

The written portion of the exam was a breeze, now it was just a matter of the practical. Izuku was handed a card with Group G, Team C on it. He reported to the designated testing center. It was a room the size of arena full of robot parts. Clearly whatever the test was, it involved constructing something already designed, rather than being required to develop something on their own. It made sense. An entrance exam, even one with U.A.-standards, involved seeking out those who meet the bare minimal requirements of what they would be delving all the way into. If you couldn't follow a pre-arranged design, no way you could invent on your own.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and found himself looking down at a voluptuous girl with pink dreadlocks and a heavy-duty pair of goggles grinning excitedly at him.

"You're on Team C right?" She held her own card up to show they were in the same group. "I noticed from across the room."

Izuku looked down at the very small print on his card.

"Nice, right?" She laughed. "My Quirk lets me zoom in to see things from _reeeaaally_ far away. These goggles let me see even further than that. It's one of my favorite babies!"

Izuku stared at her, completely lost.

"I'm Mei Hatsume. Looks like we'll be passing this exam together. What babies have _you_ made?"

Geeze, did this girl even _know_ about phrasing?

He hoped the heat on his cheeks wasn't as obvious as it felt. It was true that positive peer interactions were rare enough for him but interactions with beautiful girls like Neiro and Mei even rarer. He could handle Neiro because she was... a formal person. She kept respectful boundaries between herself and others. Mei, on the other hand, didn't even seem to know that boundaries were a thing.

"Uhhhhh ... Well, you see ..."

"YO, YOUNG ENGIES! WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST STEP INTO HERO SUPPORT!"

Izuku's focus was completely torn away from their conversation. "Oh my GOD! It's the Voice Hero: Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy awesome that all the teachers are pro heroes!"

"EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

"HEY!" Izuku ignored the fact that he was was the only one who contributed to the show of school spirit. And when a few of them glared at him, he took a road he didn't travel often, and flipped them off.

"WELL, THAT YOUNG LISTENER'S GOT _MY_ BLESSING TO PASS. SO, EACH YEAR, THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS APPLY BY USING THEIR QUIRKS TO TAKE DOWN WICKED ROBOTS. HOW DOES THIS INVOLVE YOU? WEEELL..."

A digital display of four different robots displayed above him.

"YOUR JOB IS TO MAKE THOSE BOTS! YOUR GROUPS' DESIGNATED DESIGNS WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU'LL BE DOING TO HELP MAKE THE BOTS! TEAMS, GRAB YOUR BLUEPRINTS FOR YOUR PARTS, AND WHEN I GIVE THE GO, YOU'LL BEGIN BUILDING!"

Ten rolls of blueprints were revealed as a panel opened in the wall. The greenette grabbed theirs.

"So what are we working on?"

Izuku turned around, and was only slightly off put to see that his partner had somehow moved right behind him without him noticing. Ignoring that, he unrolled the paper and allowed them both to take a look at their project.

The Three Pointers. Weapons, Targeting systems, the model choice...

Well then, time to get to work.

The team was composed of them, and two others, a short-but-muscular, white-haired boy with an ahoge and a steampunk monocle over his right eye, and a slim girl with a black pixie cut, brown eyes, and a burn scar on her left cheek.

Most of the models for the three-pointers had plenty of firepower, but were too bulky to be practical. But eventually, they found one that suited their standards. It had the plating style of any of the others, but it was humanoid, with wheels on their feet, and stun lasers that wouldn't have _nearly_ enough piercing power to kill someone, but did leave serious burn marks wherever they hit. The armor wasn't quite as tough, just enough that they could hit one another with little sacrifice, but they were almost as fast as the usual one-pointers, and they had jets placed on their wastes that delivered short bursts of speed in a limited supply. Their ace was a small mount on their left shoulder, which fired eight miniature concussion rockets before running out.

As he sifted through the unsorted pile of parts, he glared at an optic lense with an almost unseen crack in it. He carelessly tossed it to the side.

"Ow! Careful you idiot! You're lucky it only hit my bionic eye!"

"Oh, shoot! Sorry, Tanashi! Got carried away with hating defective parts! I'll just throw them downwards!"

"Hey, I'm an engineer. I totally know the feeling."

Tanashi aside, he found plenty of other suboptimal parts: a frayed cable, cracked armor, a joint that bent the wrong way... No doubt they were all there on purpose. Fake parts messed up assembly deeper into the process. Another part of Yuuei's nerve-wracking tests.

As it turned out, they just had to make a certain threshold of bots for their assigned hero testing area. But between the four of them they had made almost 50 robots in mint condition!

Izuku was amazed at the skill of his partners. Tanashi seemed to have great skill in the programming of the robots' targeting and identification systems. The burned girl, Haruhi, had maximized the laser's battery efficiency, while minimizing the risk of overheat. Mei had taken the missiles and thrusters to a new level, with heat seeking and improved cooling systems respectively. She had even handled the plating! And ...

"This mobility is incredible!" Mei extolled. "My wheeled babies can only go 42 kilometers per hour, but you made it go 58! And the joints move as freely as a human's!" She began to inch towards Izuku, causing him to back away slightly in response. "What's your secret? I must know, Midoriya! Tell me how to make such good babies!"

"Can't talk!" He said, moving around her to the work area. "Gotta make 'em till we're all out of good parts, and then we'll keep making! _Plus Ultra!_"

Hatsume grimaced at his easy escape. "I'll figure out your tricks Midoriya! Just you wait!" She grinned wickedly.

Tanashi and Haruhi looked on from a half-finished bot.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Tanashi processed.

Haruhi looked at him with half-opened eyes and a grin. "No you don't."

"No I don't."

"TIME!" Present Mic declared. His voice suddenly became normal-tone. "Your scores will be determined by how well your robots perform in the exam, regardless of how many students they take on, or take down. Just hope they don't take _themselves_ down with shoddy construction!"

With that, they packed up their tools and, despite the controlled chaos, somehow moved out in single files of two or three. On his way out, Izuku couldn't help but glance at Team D's project; a titanic, blocky mech that, when he looked _up_ at it, made him realize just how high up the ceiling was.

"One more thing before you leave..." The Voice Hero enunciated. "Heroes are important, but the tools they carry with them may be even more so! Without you, the hero hopefuls aren't so hopeful. So rock it! Heroes may help the public, but you'll always have the ones who will help the heroes! Plus Ultra!"

Contrary to earlier, the man received passionate applause ... which caused him to tear up.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later _**

**_Midoriya Residence, Living Room _**

"Are you sure you don't want to see it yourself, Izuku?" His mother asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your can just tell me when it's done."

The green-haired young man clasped his calloused hand over hers as he looked up and back at her. "It's fine, Mom. I'm not worried. Worst-case scenario, I scored at the bottom of the passing class!" Not wanting to waste time, he opened up the letter and was subject to a projection of Power Loader.

"To one Izuku Midoriya, I can only say ... congratulations! You passed the written exam with flying colors, and the engineering practical with equal spectacle! On a personal note, I couldn't take my eyes off testing area G. Those monsters somehow coordinated themselves into small groups and plowed through unfit applicants like wet grass!"

Well, that was going to be on his conscience for a day or two.

"Only one applicant was really able to fight back against them, and - between us - she got first! I gotta say though, you really took the 3-pointers to another level! How could I not beg you to come to U.A.? Well, time will tell. See ya in three weeks, kiddo. It won't be soon enough!"

With that, the message ended, and the mother-son pair were left in stunned silence.

And then Miss Midoriya started tearing up.

"My baby!"

There were many hugs, tears, and congratulations that night.

Later in his room, Izuku traded messages with Hitoshi and Neiro.

Green_Machine: Guess who passed their entrance exam with flying colors!

PhantomT: Was it me?

MindSlayer62: Also I got into Gen. Ed. if anybody cares.

Green_Machine: Okay very funny, guys. I was talking about me. I passed like *swish*.

PhantomT: It's always about you, isn't it?

PhantomT: You know, MindSlayer was scared you forgot about him.

MindSlayer62: jehsHdehyYdIresi SLANDER!

MindSlayer62: She doesn't know what she's talking about!

Green_Machine: Okay, Okay, guys! If it makes you feel any better, I knew you guys passing was a given, but I'm still excited to hear it.

Green_Machine: Sooo ... how did it go?

PhantomT: ... I got 8th place.

Green_Machine: *Le gasp* That's awesome, Neiro! You made it into the hero course! I told you! I told you that you would!

PhantomT: I will only continue to associate with you on the condition that you never type *Le gasp* ever again. Even after death.

Green_Machine: Hmph. Fiiine.

MindSlayer62: I'm in General Education, not that anyone cares.

Green_Machine: No, that's great, Shinso! It's wonderful! It means everything is going according to plan, and you're in the most important part!

MindSlayer62: Really?

PhantomT: Of course. Just to recount the plan: we all infiltrate different courses, and gather information about the students. We go over what we've learned, and exploit their strengths and weaknesses, and use our powers in such a manner that the whole sports festival is practically rigged. Then our team places at the top ranks in the final even, and we - who were cast away like side characters - will have upstaged the leads entirely.

Green_Machine: You're our Dark Horse, Shinso. Just remember: the Gen Ed course has plenty of students who either didn't pass the hero exam, despite having some level of power, or useful Quirks that just couldn't be used against robots. That means there will be a ton of students like you who will be gunning for one of those hero's desks.

MindSlayer62: No pressure.

[PhantomT has left the chat.]

[Green_Machine has left the chat.]

[MindSlayer62 has left the chat.]

Putting his phone down, Izuku began to stuff his bags and suitcases with needs for his move. He had a hero college to attend.

* * *

**And so it begins! Izuku and his band of misfits have boldly gone where no one thought they'd go before! Let's see how their next move goes.**

**Tanashi and Haruhi are two OCs I made solely for the purpose of throwing together a team to make the 3 pointers. They will not be relevant further. Unless you want them to be.**

**Does this fic seem fast-paced? That's on purpose. I was inspired by fics like NicktheHuman's ****Deku The Hunter: Support Hero**** and Flux Casey's ****BringIng The Heat ****to try a minimal type of piece, with little exposition, apart from what isn't already stated in canon. I can write all the stuff I want to, and it will take so much less time!**


End file.
